El Amor es extraño
by Ale-chan96
Summary: Tanto como setsuna y Konoka se han graduado de la preparatoria ambas tienen 18 años y setsuna trabaja en la mansion Konoe como su guardaespaldas ya que Konoka se va a casar muy pronto. Konosetsu, SetsunaXOC, KonokaxOC
1. Dolor

A/N: Esta historia se desarrolla cuando ya se han graduado tanto Setsuna como Konoka de la Preparatoria :D espero les guste aquí usaré a varios de mis personajes OCS espero que les causen mucho coraje o mucha ternura hehehe Disfruten!..

**Renuncia: Negima no es mío todo es de Akamatsu-sensei si fuese mío Setsuna y Konoka ya hubiesen sido una pareja oficial hace mucho XD**

**Capitulo 1: Dolor**

Después de 3 años tanto como Konoka como Setsuna ya se habían graduado de la Academia Mahora cada una tenía 18 años no habían cambiado mucho en apariencia, la castaña aun conservaba el mismo estilo de cabello solamente era un poco más alta y su cuerpo ya estaba mejor desarrollado. Mientras la espadachín era un poco más alta que Konoka su cabello creció más al igual que su piel se volvió un poco mas pálida se había vuelto realmente buena en el manejo de la espada, al igual que en otros estilos de combate todo con la supervisión de Koemon para que así estuviese totalmente capacitada para proteger a su querida nieta, aunque Setsuna tenia de antemano la total conciencia de que su Ojou-sama se iba a casar con un tipo el cual no le caía nada bien pero en apariencia pareciese que no, pero siempre se comportaba bien con él aunque se le partirse el corazón cada vez que veía como ese chico la abrazaba, cada vez que la besaba, cada vez que se iban juntos y volvían hasta tarde todo esto hacia que tuviera ganas de partirle la cara y escaparse con su princesa a los confines de la tierra para estar juntos por siempre, pero eso sonaba mas como algo salido de un cuento de hadas. Sí, Setsuna no siguió estudiando la universidad por el hecho que su princesa se iba a casar, así que decidió que lo mejor sería trabajar como su guardaespaldas personal pero como era de esperarse, bajo muchas advertencias por parte de Koemon diciéndole cosas como que nunca en su vida se deje guiar por sus sentimientos personales ya que hay una diferencia muy grande en el status económico de ambas, también les había prohibido que su amistad sea como antes y le había recalcado a Konoka rotundamente que ya no hablara y tratara con ella por el hecho que ya tenía un futuro marido, a lo que la castaña se opuso hasta llegar a las lagrimas pero aun así no hizo desistir la decisión de su abuelo.

* * *

Una chica de cabellos negros que llegaban un poco más de sus hombros con fleco de un lado y del otro no, vestida con un elegante traje que resaltaba su delgada figura, su corbata bien puesta, caminaba a paso rápido hacia la puerta principal de la mansión, el timbre estaba sonando repetitivas veces sabia quien era perfectamente solo cerró los ojos, dejó ir un suspiro pesado seguidamente abrió la puerta asomándose detrás de ella un chico de cabello rubio, de ojos azules vestido de traje igual que ella un par de pulgadas más alto que ella y la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

"Hey Sakurazaki-chan ya está lista Konoka-chan?" Preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días Miyamoto-kun, si al parecer ella lo espera, por favor puede esperar dentro, la llamaré de inmediato" Setsuna dijo sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos.

"Vaya parece que no tiene buena cara hoy Sakurazaki-chan? Hehe pienso que necesita enamorarse de alguien no cree?" El chico se sentó en uno de los muebles de la sala mientras dejó salir otra sonrisa burlona.

"_Yo ya lo he hecho… solo que si no estuvieras aquí serían más fáciles las cosas" _Pensaba para sus adentros "Si probablemente sea eso" fingió una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Konoka.

Desde que ese chico había llegado a sus vidas la amistad de ellas se había vuelto demasiado distante aunque vivían en la misma casa casi ya no se veían, la actitud de la espadachín se volvió justamente como antes de que Negi y Asuna arreglaran las cosas entre ambas, suspiró con nostalgia al recordar esos tiempos que como le había dicho Evangeline eran tiempos de felicidad en los que podía platicar con Konoka sin ningún problema, en los que podía jugar con todos sus amigos, en los que podía tener la oportunidad de que algún día Konoka se enamorara de ella, pero ahora no era así ya que ese chico Yorito Miyamoto hijo de un cirujano muy reconocido y famoso en Japón iba a ser muy pronto su esposo y también heredero de la asociación de magia al igual que de toda su fortuna. Sonrió con amargura, siguió subiendo las escaleras que parecían interminables caminando todo al pasillo hasta que se detuvo en la habitación de su princesa, tocó suavemente la puerta.

"Quien?" Preguntó una voz desde dentro, al escucharla Setsuna sonrió cálidamente.

"Soy yo Ojou-sama" La chica de pelo negro dijo.

"Ah! Secchan pasa!" Konoka se emocionó al oír que se trataba de su mejor amiga.

La espadachín abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella e hizo una pequeña reverencia como señal de respeto pero se quedó sin aliento al ver a la chica castaña con un hermoso kimono amarillo con un estampado de flores de color anaranjado en él y en su cabello tenía una flor de color amarillo, se veía realmente hermosa pensó para sus adentros.

Konoka notó a Setsuna boquiabierta y sonrió para sus adentros _"Secchan no ha cambiado para nada aunque trate de hacerlo"_ pensó.

"Y… que tal me veo Secchan?" Konoka preguntó y dio una pequeña vuelta para que Setsuna la mire completamente.

"Ah… Eh… te sienta muy bien Kon- digo Ojou-sama" viró cara hacia otro lado para que no note el rojo carmesí que comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas. "P-por cierto Ojou-sama Miyamoto-kun la espera abajo"

"Ah! Ya llegó Yori-kun, bien entonces me voy nos vemos luego Secchan" Konoka se acercó lo suficiente a sus mejillas y le dio un pequeño beso de despedida. La espadachín se sonrojó y cerró la puerta detrás de ella viendo hacia abajo como su princesa se iba con ese chico quien la tomó de la cintura muy cerca de su cuerpo, cosa que Konoka parecía estar disfrutando, dejó salir otro largo suspiro y bajó las escaleras para seguir con su trabajo atendiendo visitas que iban a ver a Koemon o a Eishun, se dirigió hacia la cocina ya que era la hora del almuerzo últimamente casi no había comido nada por lo que solo sacó del refrigerador una manzana y una botella de agua, seguidamente salió al jardín y se sentó en una de las banquitas.

* * *

_**Setsuna POV (Punto de vista de Setsuna en primera persona)**_

"_Qué demonios me está pasando?"_ Me dije para mis adentros mientras aplastaba la botella de agua con coraje. "_Desde hace 8 meses que me he estado reprimiendo este dolor que siento en mi interior, no puedo seguir así porque no puedo simplemente dejarla ir?... dejar que ella haga su vida y sea feliz con él? Porque? Cada vez que la veo, cada día que pasa me enamoro mas de ella… no lo entiendo ella solo me ve como una amiga y me quiere como tal… entonces porque ,porque? Este corazón no puede entenderlo?" _Apreté mis ojos con fuerza, realmente no puedo entenderlo.

Entré de nuevo a la casa para encontrarme con una sonriente chica de cabello castaño y gafas que conocí en esta casa, su nombre es Sanako Inukari sinceramente ella ha sido como una segunda Asuna-san y la única que conoce mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Ojou-sama, siempre ha estado conmigo desde que llegué hasta esta casa y cuando me he descompuesto siempre me ha consolado y dicho palabras muy sabias al igual que consejos ah sí, ella es la cocinera.

"Hola Setsuna-san porque esa cara tan larga? No me digas que…" Me preguntó de forma molesta como si de mi madre se tratase.

"Sana-chan no…no te preocupes no tiene nada que ver con eso…" Trato de huir del tema pero siento que alguien me toma de la muñeca.

"Si quieres hablar de ello sabes que puedes contar conmigo te veo más delgada que de costumbre estás segura que está comiendo bien?" Me preguntó con preocupación aunque no quería hablar sobre eso.

"Si" Contesté secamente, pero ella no soltaba mi muñeca.

"Es en serio Setsuna-san reprimirlo en tu interior solo te dará más dolor y eso no es para nada bueno" Sana-chan seguía insistiendo en hablar conmigo pero en realidad no quería.

"Te dije que no!" solté duramente el agarre de ella lo cual la dejó sorprendida y un poco decepcionada, yo también me sorprendí por haberle gritado de esa manera a mi actual mejor amiga intenté disculparme pero en vez de ello, ella pasó junto a mi dirigiéndose a su habitación.

"Si me necesitas estaré en mi habitación" Me dejó sola en la cocina y di un puñetazo de coraje en la pared.

* * *

_**Sanako POV (Punto de vista de Sanako en primera persona)**_

Salí inmediatamente de la cocina, la verdad es que odio que Setsuna-san se siga lastimando por ese amor que no es correspondido, me duele, me duele en el corazón. Desde que llegue aquí ella ha sido mi única y verdadera amiga, aunque yo no puedo verla solo como eso por eso me duele en el interior que se haga daño y yo no puedo hacer nada por ella más que estar a su lado pero como una amiga nada más. Sí, me enamoré de ella, mejor dicho la amo con toda mi alma pero no puedo hacer nada es por eso que me comporto como una persona madura aunque sé muy bien que cada vez que la veo sufrir, cada vez que veo como llora en silencio por Konoka-sama, cada vez que acude a mí para desahogarse y siento sus lagrimas en mi hombro le pido a Kami-sama que me de fuerzas para no descomponerme enfrente de ella.

Setsuna-san es una gran persona la mejor que he conocido, al principio era un poco fría pero poco a poco ha abierto su caparazón a otras personas lo cual me alegra, espero que algún día sus sentimientos sean correspondidos y yo lucharé por olvidarme de ella.

* * *

_**POV Konoka (Punto de vista de Konoka en primera persona)**_

Llegamos a un restaurante la verdad bastante bonito Yori-kun me abrió la puerta de su coche caballerosamente con una sonrisa, yo tuve que fingir una para devolverle el gesto, suspiré duramente lo cual el miró de manera preocupada pero le dije que no era nada que estaba bien, pude ver en su expresión que no estaba muy convencido pero no me siguió cuestionando lo cual agradecí en silencio.

Caminamos hasta que entramos en el restaurante que parecía bastante romántico, fruncí el seño ligeramente al ver a todos tan enamorados cosa que yo no estaba para nada atraída por mi pareja solo acepté casarme con él porque no podía dejar que Oji-chan alejara a la persona que amo lejos de mi. El me había dicho que al no encontrarme una marido adecuado después de varios intentos me casaría con una persona que me triplicaba la edad, al saber esto Secchan luchó hasta el cansancio para que no me casara con él lo cual mi abuelo aceptó pero con una condición que se alejara Secchan de mi lado, cosa que no acepté pero en lugar de pelearme con él le dije que yo escogería a la persona que sería mi futuro esposo y es por eso que escogí a Yori-kun un chico de mi edad con el que sí puedo tratar pero aun así nunca me enamoré ni me enamoraré de él porque yo amo a Secchan.

"Que piensas Konoka-chan?" Yori-kun me dijo con sutileza.

"Ah! Nada! Porque no bailamos?" pregunté para que no se diera cuenta de mi estado de ánimo.

"Me parece perfecto" Él me dijo con una sonrisa.

Amablemente él me tendió su brazo, el cual lo acepté con gusto y de inmediato nos dirigimos a la pista de baile.

* * *

_**Yorito PVO**_ _**(Punto de vista de Yorito en primera persona)**_

Ya en la pista de baile, sentía a Konoka-chan un poco tensa aunque no le tomé mucha importancia, iba a ser mi esposa y estaba seriamente enamorado de ella, es tan linda, amable, hermosa, alegre entre un sinfín de adjetivos positivos hacia su persona, sin embargo ella tiene un serio defecto el cual tiene un nombre si, y se llama Sakurazaki Setsuna esa maldita chica nunca se mantiene alejada de Konoka-chan sé que es su guardaespaldas personal pero que mas da… ella me tiene a mi además de todos los demás guardaespaldas que nos acompañan, hoy solo porque insistí a Koemon para que me dejará venir ya que le dije que la cuidaría… Tsk! Necesito acabar con esa Sakurazaki, la música era romántica y pasiva lo cual era muy tranquilizante para ambos volví mi mirada hacia ella tenía un semblante triste como que preocupada lo cual me molestó bastante pero traté de mantenerme sereno.

"Que sucede Konoka-chan?" Pregunté al momento que fingí una sonrisa.

"Ah… no es nada" Me respondió aun con su voz apagada, pero decidí darle una sorpresa que había planeado hace un par de días para ella.

"Por cierto… tengo una sorpresa para ti" sonreí ampliamente.

"Eh?" me miró confundida.

"Nos vamos a Europa un mes! Ya he comprado los boletos iremos a Francia, Alemania, Suecia, Italia y muchos más lugares! Qué te parece? No es lo mejor? Mañana a primera hora nos vamos!" la abrasé fuertemente me miraba de forma asombrada pero no me importaba todo con tal de alejarla de Sakurazaki.

"P-pero…"

"No hay peros… por favor gasté demasiado en estos boletos de primera clase" pedí suplicante con una sonrisa y sosteniendo sus manos juntas. Pude ver en su mirada que estaba desconcertada.

"Está bien pero puede ir Secchan?" me respondió casi como una súplica.

Suspiré duramente y conté repetitivas veces hasta 10 y le contesté:

"Lo siento pero podemos hacer este viaje como una luna de miel adelantada? Por favor Konoka-chan por primera vez en nuestras vidas quiero que haya algo de privacidad siempre llevamos a una docena o mas de guardaespaldas además de Sakurazaki-chan cerca de nosotros todo el tiempo" le dije con una ligera molestia en mi voz.

Konoka-chan suspiró duramente y me respondió secamente con "si". Por lo que no seguí cuestionándola más, la abracé con fuerza y la besé en los labios.

* * *

En la mansión Konoe se veía a una chica de cabello negro y traje de igual color subiendo por las escaleras hacia una habitación en especial, caminó más allá de la habitación de Konoka, se detuvo en una, su rostro parecía un poco avergonzado por el hecho de que iba a pedir disculpas a Sanako. Tocó la puerta sutilmente esperando una respuesta, esperó unos segundos aunque parecía que no había nadie en ella y volvió a hacer la dosis solo que tocándola con un poco mas de fuerza.

"Voy…" la chica abrió la puerta solo con un pequeño pantaloncillo corto tipo bóxer y con un sostén en la parte posterior, tenía el cabello mojado con una toalla sobre él. Ambas se miraron con gran asombro.

"L-lo siento Sana-chan" Setsuna volteó su vista hacia otra parte totalmente sonrojada.

Sanako se miró de arriba hacia abajo, inmediatamente se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estaba la sangre se le subió literalmente a la cabeza y con un fuerte portazo regresó a su habitación para ponerse algo adecuado _"Kyaah! Qué vergüenza Setsuna-san me vio prácticamente desnuda" _pensaba al momento que se colocó una blusa y unos pantalones vaqueros, corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y ahí seguía Setsuna con la cabeza agachada.

"Discúlpame por haberme tardado tanto tiempo" Sanako exclamó con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

"A-ah no…no te preocupes" Setsuna se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza haciendo que entre ellas surgiera un incómodo silencio.

"Ehmm entonces para que vienes a verme?" la chica de gafas rompió por fin el silencio.

"Umm… yo quería disculparme por lo de antes Sana-chan fue muy grosero de mi parte haberte tratado así yo-" la chica con gafas la interrumpió abruptamente.

"Shhh no digas mas Setsuna-san no tienes porque disculparte se que tienes tus momentos de ira pero para eso ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo" Sanako le sonrió amablemente.

"G-gracias y perdóname de nuevo"

"Bueno, será mejor que bajemos al parecer Konoka-sama y Miyamoto-sama están por llegar así que tengo que preparar la cena… me acompañas?" preguntó la chica castaña.

"Claro" Setsuna le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ambas chicas iban bajando las escaleras cuando sonó el timbre.

"Eh? Quien podrá ser?" Sanako preguntó confundida ya que Yorito había llamado y avisado que estarían en la mansión dentro de un par de horas.

"Ni idea… adelántate Sana-chan iré en breve a ayudarte" la espadachín se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la puerta principal ya que pareciese que la persona que estaba detrás de ésta estaba demasiado impaciente porque no dejaba de tocar el timbre, por fin llegó Setsuna a la puerta y la abrió suavemente, se sorprendió a ver a la hermosa chica con un vestido en tono blanco, cabello rubio hasta un poco más de la espalda con flequillo y un hermoso moño de color anaranjado en la parte superior de éste, ojos verdes y una encantadora sonrisa.

"Gokigenyou" recitó éste saludo elegantemente.

"Gokigenyou bienvenida a la mansión Konoe en que puedo servirle?" Setsuna preguntó haciendo una pequeña reverencia inclinándose amablemente ante la señorita frente a ella "Si su amable presencia es para visitar a Konoka Ojou-sama ella no se encuentra ahora pero si gusta puede esperarla dentro o de lo contrario yo podría dejarle su recado con mucho gusto"

"Gracias eres muy amable pero no vine a verla a ella" La chica dijo mirando con curiosidad a la chica más alta que ella _"No hay duda… es ella"_ se sonrojó un poco al mirarla a los ojos.

"Me equivoco entonces?... bueno eso quiere decir que vino de visita para ver a Koemon-sama o tal vez a Eishun-sama?" Setsuna preguntó de forma desconcertada.

"No… estoy aquí para ver a Setsuna-sama…" La chica sonrió.

"Eh? A mí?" Setsuna se apuntó a sí misma.

"Ah!... así que usted es Setsuna-sama?" la espadachín asintió ligeramente "Perdona mi falta de educación déjame presentarme… yo soy Colette Munchausen como puedes ver mis rasgos no son de aquí, nací en Alemania y vine a Japón a estudiar, estudié en la Academia Mahora y la verdad yo era… hmm bueno soy u-una fan tuya y nunca me atreví a dirigirte la palabra porque no parecías muy amigable" Colette rió entre dientes "A-así que apenas supe donde trabajabas vine de inmediato, ya que quería conocerte" la rubia dijo de manera apenada.

"Vaya… no tenía ni idea que tenía un club de fans en la Academia Mahora me lo hubiese creído de Negi-sensei, Hasegawa-san o incluso Ku" Setsuna muy sonrojada se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza "Y claro que me encantaría conocerla más Colette-sama" la espadachín contestó.

"Eso es muy bueno de oírlo Setsuna-sama" La rubia dijo alegremente "Y si, tu tenias un club de fans yo no era la única éramos más de una docena, solo que yo misma lo fundé así que era la presidenta" rió suavemente al ver la expresión sonrojada como un tomate de la chica mitad demonio "Bien entonces que te parecería mañana Setsuna-sama?"

Setsuna suspiró para sus adentros _"Ya no tengo nada que perder ni siquiera tendré nunca más una sola esperanza con kono-chan"_ "Claro Colette-sama" Setsuna respondió forzando una sonrisa.

"Gracias por aceptar tengo muchas ganas de conocerte mejor, por cierto si no es mucho pedir podrías pasar por mí a mi casa?" Colette le entregó una pequeña tarjeta con una dirección en ella.

"C-claro! Pediré prestado un automóvil de la mansión y pasaré por usted a las 4 le parece?" Setsuna preguntó viendo la tarjeta mientras leía el contenido de ésta, _"Kioto 122-13 Sugiyama? Ya veo así que también es una chica adinerada…"_ pensó para sus adentros guardando el papel en una bolsa de su chaqueta.

"Me parece perfecto… entonces nos vemos mañana, Gokigenyou Setsuna-sama" hizo una pequeña reverencia al momento que se dirigía hacia su chofer.

"Gokigenyou Colette-sama" después de despedir a la rubia, la espadachín cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

* * *

Dos personas entraron por la puerta de la mansión casi a las 9 de la noche, la cena ya estaba lista tanto Setsuna como Sanako se habían encargado de poner todo en la mesa y también preparar la comida, ambas ya habían cenado porque una de las reglas principales desde que Yorito y Konoka se habían comprometido era que la "servidumbre" como él le llamaba no comiera junto con ellos ya que es una falta total de respeto.

"Buenas noches Ojou-sama, Miyamoto-kun la cena está lista así que por favor pasen al comedor" Setsuna hizo una pequeña reverencia "Bueno, iré a avisarle a Koemon-sama que la cena está lista, con permiso" la espadachín evitó por todos los medios la mirada de Konoka quien la miraba de forma triste y preocupada, Setsuna se dirigió hacia las escaleras subiendo cada escalón suavemente pero una voz detuvo bruscamente su recorrido. "Secchan?"

La chica la encaró frente a frente "En que puedo ayudarla Ojou-sama?" la espadachín dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Konoka frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, ya que estaba empezando a disgustarle ese comportamiento que tenia Setsuna con ella pero decidió no darle mucha importancia "Podemos hablar después de cenar?" la castaña preguntó casi suplicante a lo que la otra chica solo asintió y siguió su camino.

La joven maga sonrió y se dirigió junto con su futuro esposo hacia el comedor.

* * *

Setsuna llegó a una habitación con dos puertas enormes de madera, tocó sutilmente una de ellas y de inmediato una voz desde dentro le ordenó que entrara.

"Buenas noches Koemon-sama" Setsuna se arrodillo frente al "La cena está lista así que puede bajar cuando guste"

"Gracias Setsuna-kun" Koemon acariciaba su barba suavemente mientras la observaba desde su asiento detrás de su gran escritorio "Por cierto ya están aquí Konoka y Yorito-kun?"

"Si… así es ellos se encuentran ya en el comedor" la espadachín dijo con calma.

"Bien… bajaré en breve así que ya puedes retirarte" El viejo le sonrió y continuó mirándola detenidamente, por su parte Setsuna hizo una pequeña reverencia y susurró suavemente un "Con permiso"

Koemon se quedó a oscuras de nuevo viendo la gran ventana que le quedaba junto a él, observó la luna y sonrió para sus adentros "Setsuna-kun eres una excelente guardaespaldas… pero quiero que Konoka se case con Yorito-kun así que haré lo que esté en mis manos para destruir ese sentimiento que tienes hacia mi nieta" dijo esto dirigiéndose a paso lento hacia la gran puerta para después bajar y reunirse con todos.

* * *

Tanto Konoka, Yorito y Koemon se sentaron a cenar, Eishun no estaba ya que estaba en un viaje de negocios con el otro clan de magia con el que había estado negociando por el hecho de que habían estado mostrando ataques hacia su hija constantemente.

Setsuna siempre que cenaba, almorzara o desayunara Konoka o donde estuviera ésta ahí permanecía ella custodiándola y ayudándola si tuviera cualquier tipo de problema. Y hoy no era la excepción, allí se encontraba justo detrás de su abuelo.

Antes de tocar siquiera un bocado Yorito comenzó a hablar.

"Bien! Koemon-sama, Sakurazaki-chan ya que están aquí acompañándonos…" El chico rubio agarró ambas manos de Konoka y las apretó ligeramente, la castaña lo miró fingiendo una sonrisa y luego volteó hacia su guardaespaldas quien ligeramente frunció el ceño en señal de total desconcierto, Yorito continuó "Quería informarles personalmente que Konoka-chan y yo nos iremos de viaje a Europa durante un mes" el rubio sonrió triunfante besando en el proceso una de las manos de Konoka, esto pareció molestarle a Setsuna quien lo miraba con desconfianza además de muy asombrada por la declaración de Miyamoto como lo llamaba ella. Koemon también se sorprendió pero luego sustituyo ésta expresión por una sonrisa mientras se llevaba un poco de arroz en su boca.

"Entonces…cuando se van Yorito-kun?" El viejo director de la Academia Mahora preguntó con calma fijándose detenidamente de cada uno de los gestos de Setsuna.

"Qué bueno que lo pregunta Koemon-sama… planeamos irnos mañana a primera hora no es así Konoka-chan?" El chico sonrió alegremente a su futura esposa.

"A-ah… si Yori-kun…" Konoka respondió tristemente viendo fijamente a la espadachín y de inmediato se puso de pie sorprendiendo tanto a su abuelo como a su prometido "pueden disculparme ya he terminado de cenar voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco en el jardín… Secchan puedes acompañarme por favor?"

La otra chica solo asintió, y se dirigió hacia ella.

"Espera Konoka!"

Konoka se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su abuelo y viró su cuerpo hacia él.

"Qué sucede Oji-chan?" la castaña preguntó un tanto desconcertada.

"No, qué te sucede a ti tan de repente?" El viejo la miraba expectante a su respuesta.

"N-no es nada…" Konoka abrió la puerta del comedor y salió rápidamente de éste, Setsuna corrió detrás de ella no sin antes decir "Con permiso" ambas desaparecieron de la escena.

"Ah! Konoka-chan!" Yorito se puso de pie pero Koemon le ordenó que se sentara.

"Déjala" el viejo le ordenó al rubio que solo suspiró y se sentó de nuevo.

"P-pero! Koemon-sama"

"Sé muy bien a lo que te refieres pero…" El viejo bebió un sorbo de su copa "Hay que dejar que estén sus últimos momentos juntas no?"

"Si pero-" El chico no pudo seguir porque Koemon siguió hablando "Tanto mi nieta como Setsuna-kun son amigas muy cercanas desde muy pequeñas es por eso que no sería justo que no hablen por ahora no lo crees? … además me imagino que no querrás que ningún guardaespaldas y menos Setsuna-kun los acompañara no? O me equivoco?" El viejo le dio la espalda dirigiéndose hacia la gran ventana que daba hacia el inmenso jardín.

"Tienes razón Koemon-sama… así que si me disculpa estaré en la habitación de huéspedes para descansar un poco y tomar una ducha…con permiso" Lo miró con un tanto de coraje, abrió la puerta y la cerró con fuerza, Koemon solo sonrió y continuó contemplando la hermosa noche en la que al parecer iba a ser nevada.

* * *

En el jardín tanto Konoka como Setsuna caminaban a paso lento en silencio, un poco distantes una de la otra hasta que llegaron a un pequeño invernadero en el cual había un par de sillas con una mesa en medio y al lado enfrente por detrás y a los costados estaba llena de plantas, flores y arboles de todo tipo, era un lugar sumamente tranquilo y el favorito de ambas.

La castaña se sentó en una de las sillas para que luego hiciera lo mismo la espadachín.

"Ojou-sama… le sucede algo? Ni siquiera probó bocado alguno" Setsuna por fin en todo el día la miró directamente a los ojos.

"Eso debería preguntarte a ti Secchan…" Konoka sonrió pero inmediatamente cambio su semblante a uno muy preocupado "Has estado comiendo bien? Te veo mucho más delgada y pálida que antes…" La castaña se puso de pie y se acercó a Setsuna quien también lo hizo para que por primera vez en todos esos meses ambas estuvieran a pulgadas de distancia.

"Ehmm…si…yo… no he tenido mucho apetito últimamente" la espadachín mintió ya que sabía muy bien el problema por el cual estaba pasando.

Konoka no se veía tan satisfecha con la respuesta de la otra chica pero decidió que lo mejor sería dejar el tema por la paz.

"Secchan…"

"Si, qué pasa Ojou-sama?"

"Q-qué piensas sobre Yori-kun?" la castaña preguntó a la expectativa de la respuesta de Setsuna pero ésta solo la miraba con gran asombro.

"Por qué me pregunta eso?"

"N-nada más! Yo solo quiero saber tu punto de vista hacia él, ya que será mi futura pareja, eso es todo" Konoka comenzó a mover ambos brazos en el aire con un poco de nerviosismo, la espadachín frunció el ceño pero finalmente contestó.

"_Me gustaría decirte lo que en realidad pienso de ese imbécil Ojou-sama…" _fingió una sonrisa antes de comenzar a contestar lo pedido "Había sido un largo tiempo desde que la había visto tan feliz con un hombre que viene de un Omiai Ojou-sama, yo pienso que si usted se siente feliz con él entonces adelante, él da la impresión que es un buen chico y aparte viene de una familia muy poderosa a lo que creo que es un excelente prometido para usted" Setsuna aun conservaba su sonrisa, aunque sabía que por dentro se estaba quemando de coraje por lo que había dicho.

Konoka se sorprendió un poco ante la descripción de su guardaespaldas ya que si hubiese sido en los viejos tiempos, Setsuna hubiera puesto un montón de pretextos para que no se casara con esa persona, pero ya no era como antes que la sobreprotegía demasiado haciéndola sentir segura y feliz consigo misma, ahora había cambiado drásticamente.

"Eso es lo que piensas entonces?... ya veo… gracias, Secchan…" Konoka dijo esto bajando la vista con una sonrisa triste pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Setsuna ante el raro comportamiento de su princesa, ésta salió rápidamente del invernadero dejando a la otra chica sola.

La espadachín se sorprendió demasiado al ver como había reaccionado la castaña solo con haberle dicho esas palabras.

_"No puede ser…solo por un segundo…parecía que estaba esperando que lo dijera… o no?... O quizás habrá esperanza para mí? De que Ojou-sama esté secretamente enamorada de mi?..."_ Setsuna embozó una risa burlesca para sí misma por lo que estaba pensando y siguió el camino que había tomado su princesa para regresar a la mansión.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos los de la mansión estaban ya en el aeropuerto para despedir a la futura pareja hacia su viaje a Europa. Tanto Konoka como Setsuna ni siquiera se habían mirado, ni mucho menos hablado, pero eso ya no importaba porque faltaban escasos minutos para llegara el avión y partieran y ahora si ya no se volverían a ver ni a hablar durante un largo mes.

Todos se estaban despidiendo, Konoka por su parte le dio un fuerte abrazo a su abuelo mientras recibía algunas indicaciones de éste, Yorito le dio una mano a Setsuna según él en señal de agradecimiento, claro que ambos estaban fingiendo una sonrisa.

"Espero les vaya bien en su viaje Miyamoto-kun, cuide de Ojou-sama" Setsuna rompió el agarre entre las manos.

"Claro Sakurazaki-chan quizás te traeremos algún recuerdo y por lo de cuidar a Konoka-chan no tienes porque pedírmelo, ya que yo daría mi vida por ella si fuera necesario" el chico le sonrió tranquilizándola un poco _"Ya veo… después de todo creo que si es un buen chico… supongo que prontamente yo ya no tendré nada que hacer al lado de Ojou-sama…" _la espadachín terminó de pensar y se retiró de la vista de Yorito hacia una pequeña tienda dentro del aeropuerto para comprar un café, pero nunca se percató de que Konoka la estuviera siguiendo_._

"Secchan…" Konoka embozó una risita al ver la reacción de la espadachín, porque la habló justamente cuando empezaba a beber su café, pero no está demás decir que su presencia la tomó princesa y casi le da un infarto, además que se mojó toda la corbata con el café.

"Creo que te asusté…" la castaña dijo esto sacando un pañuelo mientras limpiaba la corbata de la guardaespaldas.

"N-no se preocupe…" la espadachín exclamó nerviosamente por el hecho de tener tan cerca a su princesa.

"Konoka-chan! En cinco minutos nos vamos así que apresúrate!" El chico rubio gritó desde lejos mientras se despedía de Koemon.

"Hai! Yori-kun… Bueno Secchan creo que aquí nos despedimos" Konoka murmuró con un sonrojo en su rostro, pero Setsuna la tomó por sorpresa cuando la agarró por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia sí en un suave abrazo.

"_Qué demonios estoy haciendo?" _Se dijo a sí misma la espadachín pero su pensamiento se esfumó cuando sintió que la castaña se acurrucó más en su pecho cerrando los ojos en el proceso, las manos de Setsuna seguían actuando por su propia cuenta y lentamente envolvió a Konoka con sus brazos.

"Te echaré de menos Secchan…" la castaña se despegó un poco del cuerpo de la espadachín pero si romper el abrazo solo lo suficiente para verla a la cara y darse cuenta del duro sonrojo de ésta.

"Yo también Ojou-sama…" Le dijo dándole una sonrisa triste, Konoka hizo lo mismo.

"Antes de irme podemos tomarnos una foto juntas?" La maga murmuró antes de volver a abrazar a la chica más alta.

"C-claro Ojou-sama…" La espadachín se sobresaltó por la fuerza con la que Konoka se aferró a ella.

Ambas se juntaron para tomarse la foto con el Mobile de la castaña quien aprovechó abrazar con uno de sus brazos el brazo de Setsuna y juntarse todo lo que podía a la susodicha poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica mas pálida, haciéndola sonrojar y tomó la foto.

"Hehe… muchas gracias Secchan Nos veremos pronto" Konoka se acercó más a ella y le dio un pequeño pero cálido beso en la mejilla, sonrió al ver su reacción que podríamos describirla en un estado de shock con un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro "Es mi regalo de despedida…" Konoka volteó todo su cuerpo hacia Setsuna sonriendo encantadoramente, además de ligeramente sonrojada lo cual dejó muy sorprendida a la espadachín viendo como se perdía entre las demás personas sintiendo como en todos esos años mucho _**dolor**_.

* * *

A/N: Que les parece? Malo, bueno, más o menos? No se pero quiero sus opiniones por favor según yo he trabajado mucho en todas las personalidades de los personajes que aquí aparecen hmm pero no se que les parezca las nuevas palabras que tal vez no conozcan que he utilizado en esta historia es:

**Kami-sama: **Que significa Dios

**Gokigenyou: ** Es un saludo muy elegante que usan las personas muy respetuosas y se puede tomar de muchas maneras como Buenos días y buenas tarde o noches y como cuídate.

Bueno creo que son todas espero les guste tendré la actualización rápidamente ja'ne!


	2. Llamada

A/N: Gracias por todos sus comentarios y por su espera! Aquí el capitulo 2 espero sea de su agrado.

"…" Indican dialogo.

"…" pensamiento

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

"**Llamada"**

Setsuna seguía mirando como partía el avión que se llevaba lejos a su princesa, por un largo mes, un mes en el que no escucharía sus risas o alguna petición especial que ella le pedía, dejó ir un suspiro largo y se dirigió hacia uno de los automóviles que estaban en el estacionamiento.

Sanako la miraba desde lejos con la misma mueca de dolor en su rostro, y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia Setsuna. "¡Setsuna-san espérame!" Sanako exclamó alcanzándole su hombro "¿Nos vamos?"

La espadachín solo asintió con la cabeza sin siquiera voltear para verla a la cara, Sanako pensó que lo mejor sería no decir ni una sola palabra.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y se subieron rápidamente en el automóvil, Setsuna encendió el coche, mientras este se movía lentamente hacia la mansión.

El silencio no era para nada cómodo, al contrario era torturador, varias veces la chica de lentes viraba a ver a Setsuna quien mantenía su vista en la carretera, así que decidió romper el silencio y el ambiente tenso.

"¿Te parece bien que ponga algo de música?" Sanako preguntó con mucho cuidado en sus palabras.

"Como quieras" contestó secamente Setsuna. La castaña solo dejó ir un suspiró pesado mientras contaba repetitivas veces hasta diez, acto seguido prendió el radio y entonces una canción comenzaba a sonar.

_**¿Recuerdas el día en el que nos conocimos? **_

_**Tus energéticos ojos me enamoraron…**_

_**Eres una chica enclaustrada sin experiencia en el mundo real…**_

_**Pero tus gentiles ojos me encantaron… **_

_**Aun cuando instantáneamente nos enamoramos…**_

_**Los demás se encargaron de separarnos… **_

_**No es de sorprenderse, pues no soy de tu misma clase social…**_

_**Y aun así, no puedo olvidarte…**_

Sanako pudo notar que esa canción encajaba perfectamente con lo que Setsuna estaba pasando actualmente, la miró y notó que mientras más avanzaba la canción eran más las muecas de dolor en el rostro de la susodicha. Así que rápidamente cambió la estación de radio pero en esta comenzó a sonar otra canción.

_**Creo que voy a salir a caminar  
Tal vez bajo la lluvia **_

_**Tal vez dejaré que las lágrimas rueden por mi cara y no sentir el dolor  
Tal vez pensar en algo  
Tal vez pensar en ti **_

_**No tengo nada que demostrar  
No tengo nada que decir  
No creo que nunca pensé que eras bueno para mí de todos modos  
No tengo nada que perder…  
Nada más que a ti…  
**_

"_¡Maldición! ¿Acaso era el día de poner canciones que se apeguen a la realidad de Setsuna-san?"_Sanako pensó molesta al momento en el que apagaba la radio.

"No estaban pasando música muy buena que digamos…" la chica de gafas rió con nerviosismo, a lo que Setsuna no dijo nada, solamente la miró con desgano conduciendo un poco más rápido.

"_Gracias por preocuparte Sana-chan pero no quiero hablar en este momento" _Setsuna se dijo a si misma mientras observaba a su amiga, quien solo miraba por el vidrio polarizado de el coche de la mansión, Setsuna sonrió tristemente _"En serio lo siento…."_

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión ambas bajaron rápidamente del automóvil. Sanako sin embargo, se quedó observando un poco a Setsuna, quien solo atinó a entrar a paso rápido en la mansión llegando a su habitación.

La chica de lentes no pudo soportarlo más y corrió detrás de su amiga, subió rápidamente las escaleras, cuando llegó donde Setsuna, su semblante cambió porque vio como en la alfombra caían pequeñas gotas de agua que emanaban con gran velocidad de las mejillas de Setsuna, quien permanecía de pie dándole la espalda a Sanako.

"Soy una idiota….Sana-chan…" la espadachín apretó los dientes al igual que sus puños con fuerza "Soy…una…idiota"

"¡No permitiré que digas eso Setsuna-san!... Tu no podías hacer nada para que no se marchara…" Sanako insistía.

"Pero ella… yo la he perdido por completo…" Setsuna por fin se dignó a mostrarle la cara a la chica de lentes y le sonrió con tristeza "Yo…soy…y fui muy cobarde Sana-chan… ahora Konoka Ojou-sama… estará sola con Miyamoto-kun durante un mes… yo… ya no puedo ni podré hacer nada…" Setsuna exclamó con desesperación.

"_Es cierto Miyamoto-sama… y Konoka-sama están prácticamente comprometidos… y el hecho que estarán solos…da que pensar"_ Sanako pensó.

"Pero Setsuna-san…" las palabras no pudieron seguir fluyendo de la boca de Sanako, porque la otra chica se abrazó a ella con fuerza, acto que la sorprendió mucho.

Sanako sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, acariciando con suavidad la espalda de Setsuna mientras ésta se desahogaba en el pecho de la susodicha.

"Ya pasó… ya pasó… para eso estoy… cuando quieras puedes venir conmigo…" murmuraba teniendo mucho cuidado al escoger sus palabras.

"Gracias Sana-chan… en verdad…"

* * *

Yorito y Konoka estaban en el avión a escasas dos horas de aterrizar en su primer destino del gran continente europeo, y ésta era nada más y nada menos que la ciudad de Roma en Italia.

"Muy buenas tardes a todos los pasajeros" la aeromoza comenzó a informar todo lo que iba aconteciendo durante el viaje, con ayuda de su micrófono lo cual sacó de sus pensamientos a Konoka. "Me alegra informarles que el viaje ya mero llega a su fin y todos ustedes estarán en su destino sin ningún problema, por favor háganos saber a nuestro equipo de servicio o a mí en lo personal, si necesitan cualquier tipo de servicio, sin más que decir muy buenas tardes a todos y gracias por su atención" la chica se retiró del pasillo, la castaña suspiró pesadamente mientras continuaba viendo el atardecer por la ventana _"me pregunto que estará haciendo Secchan…" _Era el pensamiento de Konoka, volteó para ver a Yorito durmiendo plácidamente pero sin ninguna expresión en su cara, por segunda vez en el día volvió a sacar otro pesado suspiro al mismo tiempo que conectaba unos audífonos de color blanco en su reproductor de música portátil, una canción comenzó a sonar pero al parecer ya estaba en la mitad.

_**Lo que más deseo…**_

_**Es poder creer en ti,**_

_**Pero es muy doloroso.**_

_**Es más fácil decir "me gustas"**_

_**Que decir "te amo"**_

_**El sabor de la vida…**_

Los ojos marrones se abrieron como platos al escuchar estas lindas pero dolorosas líneas de palabras, que se apegaban tanto con su realidad, de inmediato se quitó con algo de fuerza los audífonos y sus manos se dirigieron a su pecho el cual latía con rapidez, un rubor apareció en su rostro lo cual hizo que Yorito despierte lentamente.

"Konoka-chan… ¿sucede algo?" El rubio preguntó mientras se estrujaba sus ojos con ambas manos_._

"¡N-no es nada Yori-kun!" evitó la mirada del chico y se levantó de inmediato "tengo que ir al tocador… disculpa" Konoka prácticamente corría hacia el baño, enseguida que llegó a este, sacó su celular con rapidez y le marcó a Setsuna. Pero por alguna extraña razón el celular de la espadachín la mandaba directamente al buzón de voz, no quedándose convencida Konoka llamó unas tres veces más las cuales de igual modo fracasaron.

"Secchan… necesito… escuchar tu voz…" Konoka dijo con tristeza viéndose fijamente en el espejo del pequeño tocador del avión.

* * *

En una habitación grande y muy ordenada se veía a una chica arreglándose para salir esta era Setsuna quien se acordó de su compromiso con Colette, la chica que conoció apenas el día pasado la cual era su admiradora. Suspiró pesadamente pero terminó de enlistarse la corbata de su traje en color azul marino con unas líneas blancas horizontales que la hacían ver muy elegante, además que su pelo se lo ató en una cola hacia atrás pero dejando dos mechones por delante que le tapaban sus ojeras y se puso unas gafas negras que la hacían lucir como toda una guardaespaldas.

Sintió que algo se le estaba olvidando, volteó en todas partes y vio su teléfono celular en su escritorio, lo tomó entre sus manos y sonrió con tristeza al ver una pequeña calcomanía que Konoka le había regalado con forma de una pequeña ala, volvió a sonreír, dándose cuenta que la carga de la batería de su teléfono se había descargado completamente, pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo ya que no tenía caso llevarlo porque Konoka no estaba para contactarla en algo que necesitase. Lo dejó donde estaba y salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Caminando por los pasillos de la gran mansión, Setsuna se detuvo en la habitación de Konoka la analizó varias veces como buscándola pero se dio cuenta que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada sacudió su cabeza y rápidamente llegó a la puerta de la mansión, tomó su chaqueta y salió de inmediato de ésta, entró en un coche de la mansión y salió rápidamente con éste hacia la dirección de Colette.

* * *

"Konoka-chan… ¿Qué sucede?… no has soltado tu teléfono celular desde que llegamos al hotel ¿O es que estas esperando una llamada importante de alguien de tu familia?" Yorito interrogó acercándose a Konoka y abrazándola lentamente por la espalda.

"Ah… no… no es eso… solo quiero estar en contacto con Secchan… casi no estoy acostumbrada a estar lejos de ella tanto tiempo… eso es todo" la castaña dijo tristemente, sentimiento que sintió Yorito quien inmediatamente soltó a Konoka para verla a la cara.

"Pero… me tienes a mi… conmigo no necesitas mas ¿no te parece?" Yorito preguntó algo exasperado.

"¡Ah! Lo siento Yori-kun no quise dar a entender eso…" Konoka dijo rápidamente tratando de remediar su error.

"No te preocupes… mejor hay que pasárnoslas bien, la cena estará lista en poco tiempo así que iré a tomar un baño" el rubio sonrió y salió de la habitación dejándola sola.

Konoka se acercó al gran balcón del hotel, observando como poco a poco el sol se iba alejando y también ya estaba oscureciendo, el cielo ligeramente pintado de un azul muy oscuro, el paisaje era hermoso al igual que la vista, sin embargo para Konoka no lo era. Se apoyó en uno de los barandales del balcón observando tristemente toda la perfecta naturaleza y arquitectura que la rodeaba, sacó su celular comenzando a escribir con rapidez, al parecer era un mensaje para su guardián.

"Tal vez las llamadas no las pueda recibir ahora… pero un mensaje seguro que si…" Konoka sonrió para sí misma segura de que Setsuna le contestaría de inmediato.

"_Hola Secchan ¿Cómo has estado?... espero que te estés alimentando bien… la verdad es que te extraño bastante y por favor háblame pronto..."_ Konoka solo se limitó a escribir algunos de los pensamientos y sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, presionó el botón de su móvil y enseguida se envió el mensaje.

"Contesta pronto Secchan…necesito por lo menos escucharte…"

* * *

Setsuna llegó a la gran mansión pero una gigantesca reja la separaba del inmenso jardín, se sorprendió un poco. Bajó del automóvil y tocó el timbre de inmediato una voz de probablemente un mayordomo de edad avanzada se escuchó detrás de la pequeña bocina que acompañaba al timbre.

"Mansión Munchausen ¿en qué puedo servirle?"

"¡Ah! Soy Setsuna Sakurazaki Colette-sama dijo que me esperaría aquí" Setsuna respondió.

"Oh… Setsuna-chan claro, la señorita la espera en la sala de estar… por favor pase" El mayordomo dijo amablemente al mismo tiempo que la dos gigantescas rejas de la casa comenzaban a abrirse de par en par. Setsuna volvió al coche para encenderlo y estacionarlo dentro de la casa, aunque el trayecto hacia la entrada principal fue algo largo, más que parecer un jardín parecía un bosque.

La espadachín bajó del automóvil no sin antes asegurarlo a la perfección, subió unos diez escalones hasta que llegó a la puerta principal donde un hombre de edad avanzada la esperaba.

"Muy buen día, Setsuna-chan mi nombre es Sebastián Katsura y soy el mayordomo de la señorita Munchausen, por favor sígame ella la espera" Hizo una pequeña reverencia y enseguida Setsuna lo siguió.

La casa era enorme por dentro pasaron el gigantesco comedor, hasta que llegaron a la sala de estar, donde Colette estaba sentada cómodamente en uno de sus muebles, al ver a Setsuna sus ojos adquirieron un brillo y sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie para poder saludarla mejor.

"Aquí esta Setsuna-chan, Munchausen-sama" Sebastián dijo seguido de una pequeña reverencia.

"Muchas gracias Sebastián… puedes tomarte el resto del día libre" Colette sonrió.

"Se lo agradezco… con permiso" el mayordomo se retiró de la escena dejando a ambas chicas solas en la sala.

"Oh… por favor Setsuna-sama… tome asiento" Colette la tomó inconscientemente de la mano dirigiéndola hacia donde ella estaba sentada. Al ver lo que estaba haciendo soltó su mano de inmediato. "¡Ah! Disculpa…" la rubia dijo realmente apenada.

"No te preocupes Colette-sama…" Setsuna se sonrojó "Por cierto… me he sorprendido de lo grande que es esta casa" la espadachín exclamó observando cada uno de los detalles de la gran pero vacía mansión.

"No pensé que te sorprendieras ya que trabajas en la mansión Konoe, y es del mismo tamaño o más grande que esta…" Colette embozó una risa suave.

"Si tienes razón… pero a comparación de la mansión Konoe, esta se siente muy desolada…" Setsuna tomó asiento junto a Colette.

"¿Desolada…eh? Lo sé… yo también me siento así…" Colette le ofreció una sonrisa triste.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Setsuna cuestionó con curiosidad.

"Bien… te contaré Setsuna-sama…" tomó un poco de aire para luego dejarlo ir libre y suavemente "Yo no vivo con mi familia… mi padre y madre están en Alemania, francamente creo que no les interese como estoy o que estoy haciendo aquí en Japón… jamás han venido a visitarme ni creo que lo harían en un futuro" Colette hizo una mueca de dolor.

"L-lo siento… nunca debí preguntar" Setsuna nerviosamente trató de remediar su error.

"No te preocupes Setsuna-sama" Colette sonrió "Por lo menos no creo que tu familia sea tan horrible como la mía ¿no es así?"

Al escuchar esto, los ojos de Setsuna se nublaron y de inmediato movió su cabeza hacia otro lado, la rubia se sorprendió.

"¿Setsuna-sama?"

"Yo…"

"¿Eh?"

"Yo… no tengo familia Colette-sama…" la espadachín dejó ir estas palabras seriamente "Jamás conocí a mis padres… soy una huérfana que fui recogida y entrenada por Eishun-sama, es por eso que le debo tanto a la familia Konoe" Setsuna dijo poniéndose de pie "Además que prometí proteger a Konoka-Ojou-sama a costa de todo hasta de mi vida" exclamó cerrando su puño con fuerza.

"La quieres ¿verdad?" Colette cuestionó esperando en lo más profundo de su corazón que la respuesta sea negativa.

"¡¿Q-qué clase de pregunta es esa Colette-sama?" Setsuna por poco se cae por el comentario, lo cual hizo que la rubia dejara ir una risa suave. "C-claro que la q-quiero… después de todo ella es…" Setsuna se quedó pensativa, cuando imágenes de Yorito y Konoka se le vinieron a la mente.

"Ella es… Mi mejor amiga…" dijo por fin con un aire de tristeza.

"Ya veo… pasando a cosas más alegres ¿Por qué no salimos a almorzar? conozco un restaurante que ¡te encantara!" Colette se puso de pie tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola hacia la salida de la mansión.

"¡C-claro!..." Setsuna la siguió.

* * *

"¿Ya decidiste que quieres cenar Konoka-chan?" Yorito dijo mientras veía el menú, pero al notar que no hubo respuesta de la castaña, el rubio dejó lo que estaba haciendo para notar que su futura prometida estaba profundamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

Yorito frunció el seño.

"K-O-N-O-K-A-C-H-A-N"

"¡Ah! ¿Qué sucede Yori-kun?"

"He estado llamándote varias veces… ¿Te sucede algo?"

"N-no… en absoluto" Empezaron a discutirlo, cuando el mesero se acercó a pedirles su orden.

"Disculpen, ¿Ya puedo tomarles sus ordenes"

Tanto Yorito como Konoka se sorprendieron y de igual modo le pidieron una disculpa al mesero y pidieron sus respectivos platos.

"Discúlpame Konoka-chan… no sé que me sucedió" el rubio dijo realmente apenado.

"No te disculpes Yori-kun… la culpa es mía" Konoka solo bajó la mirada, acto que enterneció a Yorito por completo.

"Tranquila Konoka-chan… mejor disfrutemos de nuestro paseo juntos" le sonrió y ella le devolvió una sonrisa fingida.

"Hai…" _"Secchan…"_ Konoka en las últimas horas, se había percatado que le dolía demasiado el no estar o por lo menos saber algo sobre Setsuna, suspiró fuertemente pero sin que Yorito se percatara, le dio un vistazo a su celular por debajo del mantel que cubría la mesa. Fue en vano ya que no había ninguna llamada o siquiera mensaje de Setsuna.

* * *

En un restaurante muy lujoso de Japón, bajaron de un automóvil en color negro, dos chicas las cuales eran Setsuna y Colette. Entraron rápidamente al edificio y se sentaron en una mesa. Ahí cenaron y platicaron de todo los que les habían acontecido recientemente.

"Así que, ¿has aprendido kendo todos estos años?" Colette preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

"Si… recientemente he estado entrenando" la espadachín dijo.

"Oh ya veo" la rubia sonrió "Por cierto, Setsuna-sama… no eres nada de lo que aparentas" Colette dejó ir una risa suave.

Setsuna la miró confundida "¿Eh?"

"Antes en la Academia Mahora, te me hacías una persona con la que nadie podía tratar… pero veo que no es así Setsuna-sama, eres la persona que más admiro en este momento"

"G-gracias…" la espadachín se sonrojó.

La tarde se alargó y así continuaron platicando hasta que la noche las ganó y fue cuando Setsuna tuvo que llevarla hasta la mansión.

"Espero no se haya aburrido Colette-sama" Setsuna dijo desde la ventana del automóvil.

"Por supuesto que no" Colette sonrió "Me la pase de maravilla".

"Me alegro… si me disculpa me tengo que ir, cuídese mucho y descanse" la espadachín sonrió.

"Gracias… lo mismo digo Setsuna-sama, Gokigenyou"

Setsuna se despidió correctamente conduciendo hacia la mansión.

* * *

Después de más 8 horas fuera de la mansión Konoe, llegó a ésta a poco más de las dos de la mañana, se sorprendió un poco de la hora. Subió hacia su habitación, se cambió rápidamente de ropa y se tiró a su cama mirando fijamente el techo de su habitación, era como se esperaba que fuera esa noche… con un terrible Insomnio.

El único problema por el cual no conciliaba el sueño, tenía nombre y apellido se llamaba Konoe Konoka. Inmediatamente Setsuna se tapó su cara con una almohada como quitando los malos pensamientos que le venían a su mente, cuando algo le llamó la atención. Y éste era su teléfono celular, se levantó de la cama e inconscientemente lo tomó entre sus manos.

"_¿Sera que kono-chan…?" _Setsuna pensó _"No…no… ella ya no me necesita pero…" _buscó en los cajones de su pequeño armario, y encontró el cargador. Lo conectó rápidamente a la toma de corriente eléctrica más cercana que encontró, se fue prendiendo poco a poco, Setsuna mantenía la vista clavada en cada uno de los movimientos del celular. Se prendió por completo y sus ojos se ensancharon como platos cuando vio que tenía más de 15 llamadas pérdidas y un mensaje de texto, torpemente abrió el mensaje y leyó el contenido de este.

Un sonrojó se le formó en el rostro cuando leyó _"Te extraño demasiado y háblame cuando puedas" _No lo pensó ni dos veces, marcó rápidamente al número de su princesa.

La línea estaba tardando bastante, los dedos de Setsuna golpeaban nerviosamente la parte superior de su armario una y otra vez.

* * *

Konoka atentamente estaba escuchando al guía de turismo, el cual explicaba la historia sobre el Coliseo Romano en el cual estaban ya era su primer destino del paquete de viajes. Yorito estaba tomando fotos de esa maravilla.

De repente sintió que algo estaba vibrando en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y este era su teléfono celular. Lo sacó rápidamente, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que el remitente decía el apodo de su mejor amiga "Secchan" susurró y corrió lo más rápido posible hacia ningún lugar en especifico. Solo quería estar sola para poder atender la llamada fuera de todo bullicio.

"¡Konoka-chan!" Yorito exclamó su mirada se tornó llena de rabia "Maldita seas… Sakurazaki Setsuna" No se inmutó por correr detrás de Konoka, aunque sin embargo, tomó su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

"¿Yuuki-sensei?... te tengo una petición muy especial" Yorito dijo "Quiero que le des una pequeña pero dolorosa paliza a Sakurazaki Setsuna" una sonrisa se formó en sus labios "Te lo estoy pidiendo a ti porque eres un maestro Shinmeiryuu, entonces… ¿Cuento contigo?"

"Perfecto… Hazlo lo más rápido posible" y con esto la llamada se finalizó.

"_Veamos si así aprendes a no tocar lo que no te pertenece" _el rubio dejó ir una carcajada, volviendo hacia el coliseo.

* * *

Konoka corría a toda velocidad, se detuvo cuando llegó a un parque pequeño y entonces contestó la llamada. Al otro lado de la línea Setsuna puso cara de sorpresa cuando oyó que la llamada había entrado satisfactoriamente.

"¡Ah!... ¿Kono-chan?" Setsuna exclamó con nerviosismo en su voz. Al no oír respuesta continuó hablando "L-lo siento… Mi teléfono no tenía batería… y…"

"¿Kono-chan?" Konoka solo sonreía escuchando las razones de Setsuna "¿Hola?" tenía tantas ganas de escuchar su voz.

"¿M-me puedes escuchar?" Setsuna esperó al otro lado de la línea con preocupación.

"Si" Setsuna sonrió ampliamente al escuchar la voz de la castaña "Te puedo escuchar bien…"

"Gracias a dios…"la espadachín sintió mucho alivio cuando Konoka contestó su _**llamada.**_

* * *

**A/N: Hola pues espero que les haya gustado gracias por sus reviews siempre me motivan para mejorar y me motivan a escribir velozmente así que por favor dejen uno para este capítulo! Se los agradecería mucho!**


	3. Batalla

**A/N: Ahmm espero no me maten -.-U perdonen por la actualización tan tardía ha sido un año muy duro para mí... En fin. Por favor no me maten XD **

**Disfruten! **

* * *

**Renuncia: Negima no me pertenece, todo corresponde a Ken Akamatsu.**

**Capitulo 4: Batalla**

Ya había pasado alrededor de una hora desde que Setsuna había llamado a Konoka y la sonrisa no se había borrado de la cara de la chica de cabello castaño. Estaba tan feliz que todo el recorrido hacia su próxima parada que era nada más y nada menos que Londres (N/A: Se nota que no estuvieron de moda los juegos olímpicos XD) se le pasó muy alegre con su futuro esposo Yorito.

El chico de cabellos rubios fingía ser amable mientras Konoka se la pasaba contándole todo lo que había hablado con su guardaespaldas por teléfono.

"_Ni siquiera te imaginas lo que le espera a Sakurazaki Konoka-chan." _ Yorito sonrió mientras "escuchaba" lo que le estaba diciendo su futura esposa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Kyoto Japón, Sakurazaki Setsuna se disponía a ir a comprar algunas cosas que Sanako le había encargado para preparar el almuerzo.

"¡Ah! Setsuna-san ¿Irás caminando?" preguntó con curiosidad la chica de gafas.

"Si, quiero estirar un poco las piernas." Respondió la espadachín despreocupadamente mientras se ponía la chaqueta negra y se ajustaba perfectamente su corbata.

"Ah, ya veo…" Dijo un poco desanimada la cocinera.

Setsuna lo notó perfectamente y sonrió un poco. "Si quieres acompañarme solo tienes que decírmelo."

Sanako se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada. Setsuna la observó con diversión e inmediatamente abrió la puerta principal para que su amiga pasara por delante de ella.

El trayecto por el gran jardín y las afueras de la mansión se tornó en un silencio cómodo para Setsuna pero bastante incomodo para la castaña.

"A-ah emm… ¿así que por fin pudiste hablar con Konoka-sama?" La chica de gafas rompió con un poco de nerviosismo el hielo.

"Si, hablé con ella ayer por la noche." La cara de la espadachín se iluminó al solo escuchar el nombre de su princesa. "Hoy ya debería estar en Londres." Contestó Setsuna sin quitar la vista del su camino.

"Oh ya veo, Me alegro tanto y me gusta ver que estés tan feliz y animada." Exclamó la chica de gafas que sentía mucho dolor por dentro pero al mismo tiempo sentía mucha tranquilidad al ver a la persona que amaba feliz.

Siguieron la caminata platicando animadamente, cuando de repente un coche negro derrapó violentamente unos metros delante de la pareja. Setsuna miraba con desconfianza y se colocó unos pasos delante de su mejor amiga.

"Setsuna-san ¿Qué esta pasando?" preguntó nerviosamente Sanako viendo como bajaba del automóvil, un hombre algo grande de edad con una catana en la mano y con una mirada fría e indiferente.

"No te muevas de donde estas Sana-chan." Setsuna seguía en posición de combate mirando fijamente a aquel extraño enemigo, mientras unas gotas de sudor escurrían por su frente al arrepentirse de no haber llevado a Yunnagi con ella.

El sujeto comenzó a caminar hacia ellas al mismo tiempo que hacia cortes en el aire con la catana. Por su parte la espadachín apretó todos los músculos de su cuerpo aun sin moverse de su lugar, al igual que Sanako que miraba con mucho miedo la escena.

"¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?" Setsuna dijo firmemente sin quitar su mirada de cada movimiento del viejo espadachín, el sujeto solo embozó una risa desagradable y se detuvo mirando a ambas chicas.

"Vaya Setsuna… has crecido tanto." El espadachín miraba fijamente a la chica de cabello azabache con mucho desprecio en su rostro.

Los ojos de la espadachín se abrieron de par en par al escuchar que aquel desconocido sabia su nombre. "¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre?" Su voz temblaba un poco.

El hombre sonrió mirándola con asco. "Alas blancas, cabello de igual color y ojos dorados… Sin duda eres un ser despreciable." Tiró esas palabras con veneno en cada letra. Los ojos de Setsuna se nublaron y su rostro comenzó a quedar mucho más pálido de lo habitual.

"No sé como Eishun pudo criarte como su propia hija y hacer que convivieras junto con la princesa…" El sujeto dejó de hablar unos segundos y continuó. "Y lo mas despreciable... te enseñó una disciplina tan legendaria como lo es el Shinmeiryuu." El hombre apretó los dientes. "Aun no entiendo como no pude acabar contigo aquel día cuando escapaste de la aldea, eras tan pequeña y las condiciones del clima eran tan duras que creí que habías muerto." Sonrió mirando su espada. "Sin embargo, ahora estas aquí enfrente de mí y desarmada." El espadachín sonrió muy ampliamente poniéndose en una posición de combate. "Terminaré de una vez lo que no se terminó en el pasado."

Setsuna se quedó inmóvil al haber escuchado todo lo que aquel hombre había dicho. Sus ojos se mantenían nublados pero muy abiertos, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y comenzó a sudar frio. "Sana-chan, será mejor que vayas a un lugar seguro." dijo sin siquiera mirarla "Está muy claro que a la que quiere es a mí, pero seguramente te atacará porque me importas." La castaña se sonrojó al escuchar estas palabras. "Ve a la mansión y resguárdate."

Sanako asintió. "Pero Setsuna-san… ¿E-estarás bien?" la chica de gafas preguntó muy preocupada.

Todavía sin mirarla Setsuna asintió "Sí, no te preocupes por mí."

Sanako se retiró corriendo rápidamente hacia la mansión Konoe, como le había ordenado Setsuna.

"Es muy valiente de tu parte combatir con alguien como yo sin siquiera tener un arma para defenderte." El espadachín balbuceó en tono burlesco. Setsuna solo lo miraba fijo con ambas cejas fruncidas y con sus puños bien cerrados a la altura de la cadera.

"Oh, ha sido muy descortés de mi parte no haberte dicho mi nombre todavía. Y seria muy triste que murieras sin saber quien fue tu asesino" El hombre sonrió "Mi nombre es Yuuki Kiritsu." Terminando de decir esto, corrió de una manera impresionante hacía Setsuna atacando con su catana de manera horizontal, ataque que pudo esquivar la espadachín con gran dificultad. Yuuki sonrió y atacó de nuevo cortando un poco la manga del traje de Setsuna.

"_Esto está mal." _La chica de cabelloazabachepensaba esquivando los ataques de aquel hombre con mucha mas dificultad. _"No puedo hacer prácticamente nada con un maestro del Shinmeiryuu como él, sin una espada y sin magia es imposible vencerle."_ Reflexionaba Setsuna de manera preocupada dando algunos saltos evitando los cortes en su piel, sin embargo, ya tenia bastantes en su traje. _"¡Demonios!" _

"¿Qué pasa Setsuna? ¿Por qué no demuestras lo que eres en realidad?" Decía burlonamente. "No puedes esquivar mis ataques para siempre." El espadachín puso cara sería. "Acabaré contigo de una vez por todas."

Setsuna lo miró mientras trataba de recuperar algo de aire por la boca. Sabía que estaba apunto de realizar una técnica Shinmeiryuu.

"¡Shinmeiryuu Ougi Zanganken!" Tiró su ataque derribando algunas paredes lo cual había dejado bastante polvo, Setsuna sonrió un poco esquivándolo con dificultad ya que este le cortó la mejilla, pero corrió hacia él escondiéndose entre el gran polvo y dio un salto bastante alto. _"¡Ahora!" _se dijo mentalmente contratacando con un puñetazo, el cual fue fácilmente esquivado por Yuuki _"¿Pero que?!" _El espadachín esquivó dando unos pasos fácilmente hacia su lado izquierdo dejando que Setsuna pasara libremente. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que Setsuna había quedado de espaldas a él sin posibilidades de defenderse y de inmediato hizo un ataque vertical cortando profundamente el hombro derecho de la chica mitad demonio.

"¡Gahh!" Exclamó la espadachín al sentir el corte bastante profundo y de inmediato esquivó el nuevo ataque que se disponía a cortarle el brazo completo. Trastabillando un poco la chica de cabello azabache pudo mantenerse de pie, jadeando bastante y tratando de presionar con su mano izquierda el hombro que sangraba sin cesar.

"Tienes buena iniciativa Setsuna." Kiritsu sonrió. "Pero es hora de acabar con todo esto." Dijo poniéndose en posición de combate y colocando su espada por delante de él preparando un nuevo ataque.

La espadachín seguía jadeando mucho al igual que todas sus heridas sangraban gravemente, ya había estado en situaciones similares pero siempre había estado Konoka a su lado y las heridas no tardaban en sanar. Pero justo ahora se sentía vacía, cansada y bastante mal herida. Cerró los ojos pensando que hacer antes de que se acercara el final, increíblemente el rostro sonriente de su princesa iluminó su mente, haciendo que abriera los ojos violentamente.

"_Kono-chan..."_

"Shinmeiryuu Ougi…" Yuuki se preparaba.

Setsuna recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a Konoka, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba vagamente lo que decía su oponente.

_***Flashback**_

_Setsuna y Konoka se encontraban en el invernadero cuidando todas las plantas que había ahí, era un lugar muy tranquilo y que frecuentaban mucho._

"_Secchan." Llamó suavemente la castaña mientras de hincaba para ver un par de flores._

"_Si Ojou-sama." Setsuna se acercó a ella observando lo que hacia._

"_¡Mou! Es Kono-chan." Konoka reprochó inflando sus mejillas infantilmente._

"_¿Eh? Si, umm K-kono-chan…" La espadachín exclamó tímidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas._

_La princesa le sonrió, para después regresar su vista hacia un par de florecitas que ambas habían sembrado. "Mira Secchan, la plantita que has sembrado ha florecido mas rápido que la que yo he sembrado." La joven maga veía de manera asombrada "Tu plantita ha sido como una barrera que la protege a la mía." Konoka dijo y sonrió ampliamente, Setsuna solo la observaba._

_La heredera Konoe se incorporó y quedó de frente a su guardaespaldas. "Justo como tu me proteges Secchan." La castaña dio unos pasos y tomó ambas manos de la espadachín entre las suyas. Setsuna quedó inmóvil y con la cara más roja que un tomate maduro._

"_Por eso… prométeme que me protegerás siempre sin importar lo que pase, quiero que permanezcas a mi lado como siempre lo has estado." Konoka sonreía ampliamente y casi de inmediato como si la estuvieran jalando, se abrazó de su guardián._

"_Seria muy triste si te pasara algo Secchan… Por eso si estas en alguna batalla no deseada, quiero que des tu máximo esfuerzo." La castaña se abrazó más fuertemente de Setsuna._

"_Lo prometo Kono-chan." Setsuna asintió con la cabeza y correspondió el abrazo suavemente._

"_Gracias…" Konoka contestó sonriendo._

_***Fin del Flasback***_

"_No puedo defraudar a Kono-chan." _Setsuna meditaba, mientras veía como Kiritsu venia corriendo hacia ella con gran rapidez.

"_Está claro que está utilizando algún tipo de magia para que mis poderes no surjan tan fácilmente." _La espadachín apretó su puño izquierdo ya que era el único brazo que le servía. _"Concentraré todo el ki disponible en este puño." _

"¡Raimeiken!" El hombre gritó atacando con su espada en forma de rayo de manera vertical.

"_¡Ahora!" "_¡AH!" Setsuna esquivó y golpeó con toda la fuerza que tenia en ese momento y le dio de lleno en el estómago de su oponente. "¡Gurenken!"

Los ojos de Kiritsu se abrieron como platos al sentir el poderoso contacto de Setsuna.

"_¿Un ataque a puño limpio utilizando su ki aun cuando puse sellos que le retuvieran su poder?... Asombroso."_ El espadachín pensaba perdiendo el conocimiento pero antes de que algo pasara sonrió. Ya que había sacado una kodachi (A/N: kodachi es una de las espadas pequeñas en el estilo de combate Shinmeiryuu como las que dominaba Tsukuyomi) y se la enterró a un costado del abdomen de la chica mitad demonio.

La pequeña espada cayó a un lado completamente cubierta de sangre y también Kiri tsu que se derrumbó inconsciente en el suelo. Setsuna quedó de rodillas viendo la herida con los ojos demasiado abiertos y casi de inmediato expulsó una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca. Comenzó a respirar con mucha dificultad apoyándose con el brazo derecho, que era el no estaba roto.

"Kono-chan…" Susurró Setsuna cayendo por fin en el suelo, su mirada se perdió en el azul grisáceo del cielo mientras su vista comenzaba a oscurecer lentamente.

* * *

**A/N: Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que han estado mandando sus comentarios a mis fics :) me hacen inmensamente feliz, y quiero que sepan que jamas dejaré mis fics sin acabar xD así que déjenme un comentario por favor para saber que les pareció :) Hasta pronto!**


End file.
